Crying Undead
by Krystal Redfield
Summary: I named it this because its the band in the story. Hope u like! R


This is a new story of mine.

Name of Story: Untitled for now.

Disclaimer: I own nothing u recognize.

Note: "T" is for separation.

Summary: When Zack and Cody turn 13, a new girl comes to town. Her name is Arista and she's in a band named "Crying Undead". When she comes in with her band for a special event at the Tipton, Cody falls hard for her. Zack and Max are confused by his actions around her. Will Cody ask Arista out or will he make a fool of himself? TWIST: Maddie's pregnant and she doesn't know how. Note about the story, Arista befriends Cody, Zack, Maddie and Max. That's how Cody falls hard for her.

Title of Chapter: Arista's Intro

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Maddie looked at herself in the mirror. She didn't feel so well and her stomach was not agreeing with her. She sighed then put her face in her hands. She didn't know what was wrong. She thought about going to the hospital but she didn't have a ride.

Maddie sighed then ran to the toilet. She threw up her lunch. A salad with breadsticks. She wiped her mouth then flushed the toilet. She walked out of the bathroom and Carey Martin was standing there, arms crossed.

"Are you anorexic or something, Maddie? I thought I heard you throwing up in there," Carey asked.

"No. My stomach has been disagreeing with me for a week. Maybe I'm sick," Maddie groaned.

"Maybe you're pregnant," Carey whispered.

"No. I-I can't be. I didn't do anything. I…I can't be." Maddie looked down at the ground then sighed. Maybe she was, maybe she wasn't.

Carey put her arm around Maddie and led her back to the candy counter. She sighed. "It's gonna be okay, Maddie."

"No, its not. I…I can't raise a child if I am…I don't have the money…" Maddie put her face in her hands and sobbed.

"Don't worry, Maddie. I'll help you." Carey smiled and Maddie started to feel a little better. She nodded to Ms. Martin then wiped her tears away. She watched as Ms. Martin walked towards Mr. Moseby. She touched her stomach. She wondered.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Cody, Zack and Max ran into the lobby. Carey looked at them and smiled. She walked over to them.

"Do you three know what day it is?" Ms. Martin asked.

"Yes, Its Cody and Zack's birthday thirteenth birthday!" Max screamed.

Mr. Moseby sighed in frustration after hearing this. He was going to have a heart attack today. He watched as the four of them talked about the birthday celebration.

"This is going to be so great! I can't wait until tonight!" Cody said.

While the four of them talked about the birthday celebrations, three girls, three men, one on a phone and two in black suits waltzed into the hotel. Cody, Zack, Max and Carey watched them. Mr. Moseby left from the counter and walked over to them. He shook hands with the man who was talking on the phone. The man nodded.

"Welcome to the Tipton. I'm Mr. Moseby the hotel Manager. We will try to make your stay at the Tipton most enjoyable," Mr. Moseby said.

"Alright, I'm Michael Axel and this is our band, Crying Undead. We will be playing at the Halloween Festival at the Hotel, right?" Mr. Axel replied.

"Yes, you are. Estabon! Show these people to their rooms," Mr. Moseby said.

Estabon nodded and took their bags, heading towards the elevator. Arista stayed behind, looking around at the hotel. She sighed then walked around a bit. Mr. Moseby looked at her and walked over to her.

"Can I help you with something, Ms. Axel?" Mr. Moseby asked her. She looked at him.

"Yeah, can you point me in the direction of the stage we're performing at? I want going to help the band set up," Arista replied.

"Oh yes. The stage is that way," Mr. Moseby smiled as he pointed at the right of the elevators. Arista smiled the nodded a thanks to him, running outside.

Zack watched the whole thing go down. He looked at Cody who looked like he was in La-La land. He walked over to Mr. Moseby. "What's going on here this month, Mr. Moseby?"

Mr. Moseby turned around and gave him a stare. "There is a festival going on this month. That band is starring here. If you or your brother mess this up, you'll be sorry."

"We won't mess this up!" Zack shouted then headed towards Max and Cody again.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

This is a new story! Hope u like!


End file.
